PPMB Guilty Pleasures
by Angelinhel
Summary: Several entries in PPMB's Guilty Pleasures challenge.
1. Guilty Pleasures

Guilty Pleasures  
  
A fine fanfic brought to you by Angelinhel  
kckli@yahoo.com  
  
Legal Yadda Yadda: Daria, all related characters and whatnot are the property of MTV/Viacom. Like they even care.  
  
Feel free to reproduce, post, display in your dreary cubicle, just put my name and email on it.  
  
Author's Note: This was an entry in PPMB's Iron Chef "Guilty Pleasures" challenge. Pick out any Daria character, old or young, male or female, and show him or her indulging in a "guilty pleasure". The character should be somewhat secretive about it, and be doing something noticeably (though not necessarily drastically) out of character.  
  
And a good time was had by all.  
  
She walked in to the library common room a bit apprehensively. After all if anyone knew she'd gotten in to online Dungeons and Dragons, it would blow her well-known persona right out of the water. Especially considering her D&D character. And the "relationship" she'd developed with...well, that was one reason she'd shown up.  
  
The DM had decided they should meet face to face and have an old-fashioned game, seeing as how some of them had implied they'd be dropping out. Maybe she was hoping if they knew each other they'd decide to continue? Flawed logic at best, she thought. But she was there, waiting for whoever else was brave enough to show up, if anyone did. Five total, there were two other girls and two guys, Ariel the elf-mage, Arkin the warrior-dwarf, Thalen the human thief, and of, course the DM, who sometimes, but not always, played along.  
  
She heard surprised voices outside the door, and was suddenly wondering why she was doing this. It was all too embarrassing.  
  
Just outside the door:  
  
"AXL? Well, can't say I'm too surprised"  
  
"I can! I would never have figured you for this kind of thing, Trent."  
  
"Yeah, well. Remember when I got that MIDI for the band? Well, all that time on the computer, I was bored one night and just kinda found it. It was fun to be someone else for a while."  
  
"You can certainly develop some interesting *relationships*. That's for sure."  
  
Just then a high-school age girl walked up.  
  
"Umm, is this where, some people who played, uh..." She trailed off embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah. You are...?"  
  
"Um, Stacy, but i guess you'd know Ariel better."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you."  
  
"You, too."  
  
The three turned and walked into the room the DM had reserved. Two stopped in surprise.  
  
"Trent?"  
  
"Daria?"  
  
"Stacy? Axl?" This is too weird. I can't even imagine who the DM is." Daria was shocked. This meant...but which one was...?  
  
"Hi, everybody! I'm so glad you all came!"  
  
"Brittany?!?"  
  
More Author's Notes:  
  
I have to admit, I was laughing after I wrote this. At least I thought it was funny. I will also admit I know almost nothing about AD&D, other than playing it once and reading a role-playing-based (though not AD&D) book. So if I made mistakes I apologize.  
  
I love open endings and loose threads. ;) 


	2. Guilty Pleasures II

More "Guilty Pleasures"  
  
A PPMB Challenge  
  
By Angelinhel kckli@yahoo.com  
  
Legal Whatsits: I don't own "Daria" or any facet thereof, Mtv/Viacom has that happy privilege. This is just for fun, blah, blah, blah. Hey, if they didn't want fans writing stuff they wouldn't have cancelled it then given it to Noggin to butcher.  
  
Author's Notes: This collection of ficlets were in response to Mman's Iron Chef Challenge "Guilty Pleasures": Pick out any Daria character, old or young, male or female, and show him or her indulging in a "guilty pleasure" in the spirit of the fic. The character should be somewhat secretive about it, and be doing something noticeably (though not necessarily drastically) out of character.  
  
Part 1: Timothy  
  
Timothy O'Neill waved to Mr. De Martino as he drove off. Some days even he wondered if attempting to teach these kids was an exercise in futility. Oh well, he sighed. As soon as he was out of sight of the school he popped in his favorite tape and cranked the volume almost as far up as the bass. He smiled as Biggy Smalls shook the frame of his car...  
  
Part 2: Anthony  
  
As soon as Anthony got home he sank into his favorite armchair. Starting at those lifeless fish-eyes was driving him slowly insane. Good thing he picked up a hobby in 'Nam. He hoped he'd finish tonight. Knit one, perl two, knit one, perl two...  
  
Part 3: Unexpected.?  
  
A seedy motel just outside of Lawndale:  
  
She zipped up her thigh-high leather boots and examined herself in the glare of cheap fluorescent lights. God, she loved leather.  
  
She picked up her crop and walked out to where her companion was waiting, garbed in her catholic uniform.  
  
"For once you've made a decent fashion choice." she said. "Now get on your knees!"  
  
Sandi bowed her head, "Yes, Mistress Brooke."  
  
...maybe not. But I bet you didn't see this one coming...  
  
A few doors down. Same motel:  
  
The top hat and powdered wig joined the rest of the garments on the floor.  
  
Daria couldn't suppress a predatory smile. President's Day was definitely her favorite holiday.  
  
Some additional thoughts: Oh, man that last one had me laughing all day. This was fun. 


End file.
